


Glimpse Into The Future

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Captain Jack enters the scene, The Ninth Doctor begins to feel much more protective over Rose than usual. However, soon he is presented with an opportunity to see his Rose with his Tenth incarnation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Glimpse Into The Future**

**Chapter 1**

"Have I done something wrong, Doctor?" Rose inquired the short-haired alien softly, unwilling to experience any sort of quarrel – she had had enough of those during the hours she was forced to spend at home in London, while the Doctor had to fix something important in the TARDIS, according to him - too important to waste another moment leaving whatever it was unfixed, too complicated for any human to understand… which was the given reason why he had brought her home. Of course, the Doctor had not anticipated for a certain Jack Harkness to join her.

_As long as Jack did not cause you any trouble…_

"No! Of course not," he assured the blonde girl with a smile, which, nonetheless, felt completely fake.

Rose breathed out, not taking any of it. "Are you sure?" It could still be that the Doctor was jealous of Jack being able to charm anyone (as far as she imagined and heard from his incredible stories, these were not merely humans) in no time. Not her, not to the point of romance, but a jealous man was a jealous man all the same. Or an alien.

Jack's words were still ringing in the Doctor's ears. _"Don't worry, Doctor. She's yours. I'll charm Jackie into appreciating me before she even begins to realise it instead. Besides, what mother doesn't want her daughter hanging out with a handsome man?"_ Jack had sent him a wink, but the Gallifreyan had merely glared at him. While Captain Jack was a friend, sometimes even one relatively trustworthy, he was still not to be trusted, when it came to Rose. The fact she was obviously enjoying his attention did not help.

Nothing had happened between the younger Tyler girl and Jack. Nothing but a healthy dose of playful flirting. But Rose was not in the mood to assure the Doctor of what she believed to have been obvious. The Captain was a great companion, always succeeding in making her laugh, she could give him that… After all, it had been Jack that had made her mother prank up extensively, after having assured the woman Rose and him were but friends…

The silence in the console room was tiring and unwelcome. Rose looked away from the Doctor, not ready to deal with another possible wave of gloom the alien was so good at broadcasting.

"I don't remember having thanked you," the blonde addressed the self-assured Jack. Sometimes the fact he tended to be so aware of his great looks made her roll her eyes… but right then, all she wanted was the silence to go away, even if filled with empty stories. The Captain was always ready to provide everybody with them, and Rose would have been fooling herself if she said she didn't enjoy those.

"You have," the man assured her with a dazzling smile.

"Thank _you_... for what?" The Doctor eyed Jack with mistrust, his acute attention returning.

"As I'd promised, Doctor," he nodded at him conspiratorially, "Rose is a forbidden territory for me, but-" Rose rolled her eyes at the conversation. Some things were better left unheard. Nevertheless, she, too, was listening intently now. "But her mother isn't!"

The Doctor glared at him, only stopping himself from making an unpleasant comment when he realised Rose Tyler was still in the room.

"Yes," the blonde smirked. Jackie had been literally glowing from the attention the Captain had been giving her. "That was why I needed to thank Jack – he drove her attention off me to himself," the girl spoke dryly, yet her hazel eyes were sparkling.

Whenever on the TARDIS, the young girl was full of expectations. It was never completely clear if the Doctor's time and space ship would land them to an intended place and time… strangely, the further they were from the supposed landing spot, the more interesting the adventure ended up to be… Something completely different from the routine her life in London had to offer… Something _better_.

Captain Jack smiled smugly at the Time Lord. "Apparently, Mrs Tyler still holds some grudge on you, Doc."

The alien shrugged. "As if I didn't know. I don't generally willingly communicate with people that keep slapping me on sight."

Rose bit her lip in annoyance. "Could we leave the domestics alone for a while?" The Doctor gave her his widest smile, this time utterly sincere. "Absolutely, Rose Tyler. Absolutely."

"Good… The question still stands, Doctor. What's wrong?" the blonde companion decided to risk it, even if it might cause a quarrel of sorts between them. After all, she had the Captain on her side.

The Time Lord saw unhidden worry in her eyes. Rose was never someone possible to fool, and he thought it would be better if he did tell her the cause of his uneasiness.

"As long as Jack leaves us." The once-Time Agent rolled his eyes, but hurried to leave the room with a nod and a knowing grin on his face.

Okay, no Jack Harkness on her side, then… Rose shrugged, more amused than annoyed.

Without delay, the Time Lord began to speak. "I don't know if I can tell you, but-"

Rose smiled at the Doctor encouragingly. "Do tell," she sent him a nearly pleading look, as it was clear he needed some incentive. Not sparing an additional thought, the girl grabbed him by the hand, happy to see some of the tension leaving him.

"Oh, Rose Tyler…" The young woman was following him silently, only pressing his hand harder.

"While you were away – sorry for that, by the way, bad idea, I shouldn't have, I see that now - I have met a version of you from the future.

"From the future?" Rose repeated, interest shining in her eyes. Already used to the concepts incomprehensible to humans unfamiliar with the life she was leading, the girl was neither surprised nor afraid. In fact, the blonde was expecting the Time Lord would tell her more about it.

"Yes." _So much of the hopes..._

"How is it? The future? Very different? Rose was ready to start making guesses.

The Doctor shrugged. "No." His expression was impossible to read.

"I still can't see the- Oh, sure." The blonde took a deep breath, assuming something must have been wrong with her in whatever the Doctor had seen.

The Time Lord looked at her searchingly, wondering just how much she would be able to take.

"Well, at least I'm still alive in the future! That's the only thing that matters, right?"

"Obviously." The Gallifreyan turned his eyes away from her. _So complicated_.

"Would it make you feel better if I hugged you, Doctor?" Rose was uncertain what exactly it was the Doctor had seen, but she could sense it was not something pleasant.

"Do you really need to ask, Rose?"

"Nope," she awarded the Doctor with the tongue between teeth grin, before pulling him into a friendly hug.

"When you'd met me there," she spoke carefully, trying to keep her voice level and relatively quiet, yet unable to fully hide her interest, "did I look different?"

The Doctor had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her. Rose was but a human… frighteningly so. "Actually… it wasn't a meeting. I saw you as a common passer-by, that's all. And no. You were hardly any different from the way you look now."

The companion breathed in. There were many questions the Time Lord was apparently unwilling to answer… or would be, if she attempted to ask him. Rose saw the uneasiness shining on the Doctor's face… still, he had wished to talk to her about it, so she waited.

And indeed, before the shamelessly attractive human woman flooded him with any additional questions, he continued gravely. "You were laughing and holding hands with a young man I could not recognise. A new love interest, perhaps?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him playfully. Was it only her imagination, or was the Time Lord jealous of her spending time with someone he did not even know?

"Laughing and holding hands with someone else than you does not mean anything, Doctor."

"Not even when it was clearly obvious from the way you two looked at each other that there was something going on between the two of you?"

"What's the use of making assumptions about things that can always change?" she spoke softly.

That was what the Time Lord was afraid of the most. Any possible changes in Rose's future.

"You should know, though. You were calling him _your Doctor_ …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Slowly now, Doctor. How many of you are there? How comes there is another one? Time Lord, I take it? With the same name?" Rose was bewildered. She knew there were many things the Gallifreyan chose to never disclose to her – humans being _apes_ , and all that…

Instead of encouraging him to speak, she was looking at him patiently, realising the alien would talk to her when the time felt right.

"There is only one Time Lord left, and that is me. Nobody ever uses my chosen name, and I can sense a Time Lord from light years away. This is it, Rose Tyler. Some time soon, I am going to regenerate."

"To _regenerate_?" There was one strangely similar concept the girl was vaguely familiar with, back from her school days. "As in- a reincarnation of sorts? You know, as they believe in… I don't know - India?"

"Yep." The Doctor grabbed her hand. "Brilliant, that you are. Rose Tyler." He seemed – the human tried to find a suitable word in her mind – _disconsolate_ sounded fitting. The Londoner wanted to hug the Time Lord. Apparently, this regeneration thing was seen as something negative, at least from the Doctor's point of view.

"Is this why you look so sad, Doctor?"

"Do I? Can't be. Was a bit thoughtful, that's all. Let's go find Jack and save the world again, yeah?" His simulated excitement didn't fool her.

"Come here, Doctor. Isn't this what best friends are for?" Rose wrapped her arms around him, not even thinking that was at least the tiniest bit improper. The Doctor certainly didn't object, smiling widely.

"Thanks, Rose," he smirked, having let go of her. "I feel so much better now." The shadow in his eyes was still present, but much less noticeable… and he was _smiling_.

"You were not simply passing by, right?"

"No."

"Okay…" Rose grinned at the Doctor, not letting go of his hand, afraid no contact would make the Time Lord distance himself from her again. "Are you going to tell me something else?"

The alien rolled his eyes at her. This girl was unbelievable. "I am going to change my looks, my behaviour, my way of speaking, my way of thinking-" _And you take it as an everyday thing?_

"Doesn't look like something bad from what you'd said, Doctor," she sent him a wink. The girl might have some time to overthink the possibility later. Now, all the companion wanted was having the Doctor the way he used to be. Perhaps grumpier, but more sincere.

"Possibly," he agreed. "All I can tell you, Rose Tyler, is that the Doctor – I mean _him_ \- has asked of me to tell you he loves you very much." The Time Lord was ready to begin denying every word he's just said at once, having met the uncertain look in her eyes.

_Loves_ her… That was a change.

"We'll see about that, Doctor… Much later, I hope," she grinned, a tip of her tongue between her teeth.

It was not that the dark-haired alien was surprised. He was terrified. How could she not be worried about him, at least a bit? "Sit down, Rose. Do you actually understand the situation?"

The memories of the conversation with his future-self began returning abruptly.

***

_"What have you done to her?" The short-haired Time-Lord looked meaningfully at Rose – the very same, yet somewhat different girl from London, glad she did not see him, very much involved in analysing various sorts of alien plants, all in a joyful sunny garden._

_"To Rose? I have actually spent some time in winning her over, unlike you," the future incarnation, laughing manically moments ago – 'It's you, really you, Doctor! How exciting!' – led him aside quietly._

_"I cannot tell you when, or how you are going to become me," the Tenth Doctor spoke hurriedly. "The fact that you're here means the time is approaching sooner than you'd like. Sorry," he muttered uncomfortably. "A week, a month, a year… you know how Time works, buddy."_

_"Yeah, so?" The younger Time Lord did not think he'd feel so uneasy with another version of himself._

_"You need to hear this, Doctor. Before you leave… Rose doesn't deserve the pain of not knowing. Tell her about the unavoidable. Most importantly – give her what she wants," he nodded in thought._

_"Which is?"_

_"How much are you missing?" the older alien grimaced. "Have you not noticed?"_

_"I hate riddles, pretty boy," the Ninth version of the Doctor grunted in annoyance._

" _Love 'em," the other one grinned at him teasingly. "Make sure she knows. Better yet, just kiss her."_

_"What are you on about? She'd hate me forever." He did not attempt to hide the fact Rose has long become the woman he cared about… There was no way, no reason. It was impossible for the Gallifreyan to fool himself_.

" _She would not. Better yet… Try and see what happens?"_

***

"Doctor?" Rose was surprised to realise the alien had been watching her intently, while obviously lost in thought.

"Oh. Was remembering things. Sorry."

The Gallifreyan decided it was best for him to say something his human companion so obviously wanted to hear.

"This Doctor… He has no big ears, for one. Seems to get overexcited easily – a perfect match for you in this aspect… but, most importantly, Rose Tyler, he loves you very, very much."

The Tyler girl bit her lip. " _Loves_ me, as in-"

This entire conversation was making the Doctor very uncomfortable. But it was his unwritten duty to keep things from someone as important as this girl.

"As in romantic love, I'm certain. You should have seen… should have heard some of the things he'd told me."

Suddenly, the human felt a pang of sadness attack her. Without allowing the almost-smile to leave her face, Rose sighed. So what if some future Doctor loved her? What about the one holding her hand now? She shook her head. It was never good for her to find herself in dark thoughts. Thoughts about losing the Doctor, about never exploring the universe together with this him again have finally struck her.

"Do you think I'll be able to love him… you know, love him back?" She managed instead.

"Certainly, Rose Tyler. True feelings remain, or what do you humans say?"

"Yeah." Everything was becoming more and more confusing by the second. Not only had the Doctor just revealed the incredible thing that could happen to him any day from now, not only was he undoubtedly going to change – but-

True feelings. Whose?

***

Rose was relieved to have Captain Jack enter the room with a crash into the room, just when the heavy uncomfortable silence was about to encompass the two.

"Hello, my darling Rosie! I have a great favour to ask of you."

She smiled at him uncertainly. "Yes, Jack?"

"I have something very important to discuss with this alien. Very, very important… Could you please leave us for a little while?"

"Of course," Rose said simply. "I'll just-" She left without finishing the sentence. The Gallifreyan believed the things he'd told her has hit her just then.

***

Jack but threw one glance her way, before glaring at the Doctor. "What game are you playing, Doctor? Always the first to protect her, always the last to acknowledge the obvious."

"What are you on about?" the Time Lord attempted to feign ignorance. "Has Rose told you about-"

"She's told me nothing. Told nothing to you as well, apparently," Jack shook his head.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Rose?" the Doctor was on alert at once.

The Captain rolled his eyes at the alien. "There it is. Part one."

"What?"

"You worry about her."

"Of course I do, she's my travelling companion. I always worry about my companions. Part one of what?" Jack's words seemed completely meaningless to him.

"You're afraid of losing her." Something felt suspicious in the Captain's tone.

"Rose? She can take care of herself." And of the world. This time, it was the Doctor's voice that was unusually tender.

-At the mention of her name. "Part two. It drives me crazy, watching you, both of you, pretend like nothing is happening."

"I'm sorry? What does our story – supposed story - have to do with you?"

Part three. No denial. "Rose is my friend. As are you, Doctor. Without expanding further - how long 'till you two actually kiss?"

"Shut it, Harkness," the Doctor glared at the once-Time Agent, who was smirking at him.

"Not long, trust the expert," he winked at the Gallifreyan, who chose to direct his attention away from the annoying human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You should tell her," Jack was not about to let the subject go. It was not often he found the chance to meet two people so incredibly ignorant of the obvious… And the chance to make them open their eyes at once was very appealing. If there was one thing he was capable of doing – this was the least he could do to help. Several ideas were running through his mind. "In all honesty, Doc..."

"I think you should just shut up."

"I might," the Captain shrugged at him. "Or I might just talk to Rose."

The Doctor glared at the intolerable human. Every moment spent with this self-assured brat could only give him more problems. "Don't you dare."

It's not that Rose would have any feelings for him. She understands he could not- and she hadn't really left Mickey, after all… Having realised his thoughts were becoming strangely Rose-centred, the Gallifreyan pushed the traitorous thoughts away.

"So…" the ex-Time Agent was enjoying this small chat to no end, the Time Lord's annoyance being just what he wanted. "The plan is as follows: she comes, I leave, you two have a _proper_ chat, and-"

The Gallifreyan shook his head. Unlike his brilliant companion, Jack had no decency. About anything. The Doctor believed only the risk of being thrown into the vortex kept this man from the future from trying to seduce Rose. He kept awing at the fact the fair-haired human never really fell for the Captain's charms. But the Time Lord was not taking chances. The main reason of Jack staying on board was but one – Rose the impossible-to-refuse Tyler.

"Our Rose-policy remains the same, I think?" Jack was rejoicing, watching the Doctor trying to remain calm. He was very good at it, as always – but the once-Time Agent could read faces. "No attempts to seduce her. I know and remember. As little flirting as possible. No need to be jealous, Doctor!"

"Jealous?!" it was clear now the Time Lord was furious. "How do you think? Every time Rose meets one of her _pretty boys_ , it leads us all to trouble. Leads _her_ to trouble _I_ must fix." Jack smirked, having heard quite different versions from Rose. Rose, who was always placing the Doctor first and foremost in every conversation they had. However, letting him know this small observation was out of the question at that moment.

"Definitely jealous," Jack rolled his eyes at him.

The Time Lord glared back. "I'm leaving. You tire me, Harkness." With that, he left the room, his thoughts once again returning to his blonde companion.

The said companion was easy to spot, clearly bored. However, a huge smile appeared on her face the moment she saw the Doctor. "How did the conversation go?" This question made him sigh dramatically. However, Rose seemed genuinely interested. "You do know he was never among my favourite people."

"Yeah?" The girl smiled at him encouragingly, feeling the Doctor wanted to talk to someone about it – and she was always right there.

"He suggests I- never mind, Rose. The Captain and his mind in the gutter," he grimaced.

"It has something to do with you and me, doesn't it?" Rose shrugged. Jack was a good friend, but some of his ideas were indeed making her shudder. "What does he suggest this time?" _Some wicked plan to get us together? Employing some kind of a 51_ _st_ _century invention?_ She was unwilling to as much as consider the countless possibilities the Captain could have had in his mind, usually something too shocking for even a mind as open as hers.

"Well, clearly. He thinks I should kiss you."

Rose sighed inwardly, her hazel eyes glued to his blue ones, the gaze so intense the Doctor was the first to turn the look away. "Okay… How, I pray, is this gutter?" Her words were slow and disbelieving. She even seemed hurt.

"Really. My bad. It isn't… But you must realise the insanity of this suggestion?"

"I don't see how this is improper, considering it was Jack who-"

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Yes, Jack and his-"

"Do you think we should grant him the satisfaction?" Rose interrupted, this little question, one meant as a tease rather than something serious, unexpectedly breaking some of the safely hoisted barriers in the Time Lord's mind. The look in his eyes was suddenly frighteningly helpless, and she hurried to fix the situation. "I mean- he would love that," Rose rolled her eyes, hoping this was enough.

His successor's words were suddenly echoing in the Doctor's mind. Maybe it really was the only reasonable step to take, while they still had the time. Not that he would attempt to without her consent, after all, he did not wish to frighten the courageous little human. "Do you?"

Rose smiled at him – the Doctor could swear the expression bore more sadness than happiness in it - yet she said nothing.

"Rose Tyler. You know I'm not one for games."

"You're leaving me anyway," she noted dryly.

"Yes, but not now! It might be in three years' time, for all I know," the Time Lord winked at her, happy the conversation took a different turn, sad as it was.

The companion averted her eyes. Clearly, the Doctor was upset about whatever Jack had told him. Too bad Rose was now upset as well. Just a tiny bit… Just enough for the emotion to be seen.

"Could you _not_ be angry at me?" He sighed, obviously defeated… defeated by a plain human girl. "You see, the Captain was not the only one to have suggested this."

"Yes?"

He could but slap himself mentally. "Well – could we let go of it already? You're a human, I'm a Time Lord. What is even worse, you are my _companion_. It's all against the rules."

Rose grinned at him knowingly. Almost a year together has had quite an impact on her ability to understand some of the things the Doctor was unwilling to tell her.

"What kind of rules?" As the very last of his kind, he could very easily have made an exception. Unless… The grin on her face seemed firmer than before.

The Doctor eyed her searchingly. "What's so amusing?"

"Rules, ha!" She was aware, both from the Time Lord's talkative periods and from some of the books the TARDIS was always more than keen of providing her whenever the Doctor found one reason or another to be involved in something not meant for her or any other of the _stupid apes_ to understand, that her Doctor was breaking every single rule of his people. On purpose, too.

"The moment you start following any of the rules against your will, I won't be needed on the TARDIS any more."

The Doctor smiled widely at her. "You are so clever, my Rose, I could almost kiss you."

Okay, it was all games and teasing from now on, judging from the gleeful expression on the Doctor's face. "Almost?" She wondered if that other version of him has ever kissed her. _Almost_ kissed her, most likely. But… _new everything_. And if the next version of the Doctor truly loved her – what about _her_ version of the Time Lord?

Oh, wait… She shouldn't even think about the foreseeable future with the man who is, and yet is not, is not yet- Rose shook her head at the unwelcome thoughts.

"For as long as you wouldn't object to it, of course."

 _Oh. Blimey._ This was just superb. "Object to what, exactly?" The blonde companion felt completely lost. Were they still talking about what she thought they were talking about, or has there been a silly misunderstanding from her side?

She took a breath and chose to simply tell him the truth. "I'm completely lost at this conversation, sorry."

If _this even was a conversation. Probably not._

The Doctor grimaced, wishing, yet unable to fully hide his disappointment. "Don't worry, Rose. So am I."

"I mean- I'm not exactly... You said you could almost kiss me. Yes?"

 _Not lost in the slightest._ "Because you're just so incredibly brilliant."

Rose sighed heavily, already hating herself for taking place in this. "Brilliant, or _almost_ brilliant?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "What exactly are you expecting to hear, Rose Tyler?"

"Do I hear a quarrel?" Jack has somewhat happened to suddenly find himself in the middle of what sounded like the start of one.

"Absolutely not," Rose hurried to speak. "If you don't mind, Jack, could we _please_ finish the chat undisturbed?"

The Captain raised an eyebrow, but did not get the chance to speak.

The Doctor did not bother with formalities. "In other words, Harkness – get out."

 _Ah._ He gave them both an approving look and left – neither of the two cared whereto.

"So, Rose?"

This time, she remembered perfectly well what the question was, but answering it was out of the question. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

The Time Lord eyed her searchingly, knowing he was not ready to hear an honest answer from her, but unwilling to mess the already somehow complicated talk any further. Luckily, as was often the case between them, the companion was the one to resume speaking.

"Other than Jack, who was it?" Rose was genuinely curious and felt she had the right to know who else was either unaware or close enough to suggest something so personal. No one came to mind. She eyed him searchingly, a small smile on her face. "Who was that other person?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

The Doctor was not expecting to hear this question from her, uncertain if the never-ceasing persistency was a trait common among humans or if it was just Rose's curiosity. Either way, the Time Lord looked at the human in a way she could only call helpless.

"Can't you tell?" he shrugged at her.

It was not a hard guess to make. The only other people close enough to both of them to ever question it were her mother and Mickey. Neither of the options felt credible, which could mean but one thing… "I'd like _you_ to tell me," she smirked at him encouragingly. It was surprising how such a little thing could create so much tension between them.

The Gallifreyan winced, uncertain if he should let go of the subject at once. "What good would it do if I told you?"

The blonde human was expecting for this kind of reaction, more and more certain about her guess. "It wouldn't harm anyone, besides… I might consider the suggestion, then."

Oh. _The_ suggestion. A kiss. An almost-kiss, at least. He should have thought better before having uttered it. "You are not against it?"

Rose fixed her look to the ceiling. "Never said I was."

The Time Lord shrugged. "You don't _have_ to say it. It's obvious. I cannot allow myself to get involved with anyone – could not, would not share the burden… not even with a companion. Especially not with a companion. And no kissing, of course."

"Yeah?" she grinned at him, the tip of her tongue seen momentarily between her teeth. "Even if I _want_ to?"

"You do?" The Doctor shrugged at her hopelessly, not ready to believe it. Was she just like every human he has had the (mis)fortune to meet? No, she, his Rose, could not be like this. She was a different kind of human altogether.

As if confirming his thoughts, she shrugged. "For scientific purposes?"

"You mean – you want to see if I'm a good kisser? If I am in the same league as Ricky when it comes to kissing?"

"Gods, no! And it's Mickey."

_Whatever._ "So, you'd like to see what kissing a Time Lord feels like?"

"Having Jack aboard does certainly have an effect on you," the companion eyed him searchingly, her words teasing.

"Me? Like that… that _twisted example of a human_? Never!"

The blonde snorted. "You can't take the mere thought of kissing me, yet you _have_ kissed Jack. Whatever you say, I am not listening."

" _He_ has kissed me. This has nothing to do with-"

"Not listening. I am not listening. Can't hear you," the companion singsonged, leaving the Doctor to dwell upon his sometimes strangely contradictory words before they left her with a headache. She was determined to find the Captain, if he was not gone to one of his seduction trips, and talk to him. No matter how intolerable Jack could be, he was the best person to talk to on occasions like this.

However, Jack Harkness was impossible to find, which has eventually made the Tyler girl find her way to the console room. If there was at least one being other than the Doctor and Jack able to understand her joys and sorrows, this had to be the TARDIS.

"Here I am again, old girl," she muttered, sounding tired and a bit upset. "I hope you are ready to hear me…"

* * *

All of a sudden, the soothing TARDIS' buzz was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. The Londoner turned around, aware nothing bad could happen as long as she, the Doctor, Jack, and whoever else the ship approved of was on board the ship.

The first thing Rose saw was the blinding grin on the man's face. She breathed out, especially after having taken in the full picture. The man was breathtakingly- gorgeous? Charming? No, this was not the word. He felt breathtakingly _familiar_.

"Oh, hello, Rose! _Rose?! What?!_ There she was, watching him uncertainly, yet not losing her nerve. A stranger suddenly appearing on the TARDIS? Rose Tyler would need a much bigger reason to freak out. He grinned at her, still slightly dazed. What was the reason of his appearing aboard the TARDIS, obviously way before his time, too?

She blinked, trying to remember if she had ever seen him. "Do I know you?"

"Not this me. Not yet…" Blimey. "Must have pulled the wrong lever. Sorry!"

_Oh, my God._ "Doctor?"

"Just as brilliant and as beautiful as ever."

The incredulous look on her face has made him uncomfortable.

" _Erm_ … I meant _you_ , Rose. _You_ are beautiful and brilliant. Although I can honestly say _I_ am rather brilliant myself," he smirked at her. "Of course, you can't really know it yet- _weeell_ , you can keep it in mind for now, if you want- Or I could find a way to remove the meeting from your brilliant blonde head, so that-" There was no way he was doing it, but _something_ had to be said.

The companion was having trouble in keeping a straight face. "Don't worry. I've gathered," she smirked at him. "It's all right." This version of the Doctor seemed… different. Yet not so very different from _her_ Doctor, especially when the Time Lord was uneasy about something. And she was supposed to fall in love with him? Really? _Him_? Rose chuckled. Somehow, it seemed entirely possible. The same man, all right… She wondered if this _version_ of the Doctor knew about her feelings for- for- his predecessor. Ugh. This was too complicated. The girl seemed to have understood the real meaning of _complicated_ just then, sighing.

"Okay… Haven't you caused a paradox with this? I don't much fancy getting eaten by Reapers, thank you very much… _Doctor_."

"No need to worry, Rose. Nothing of the kind is going to happen."

"Yeah?"

"The TARDIS," he raised his eyebrows at her meaningfully. "The safest place in the universe."

She nodded, watching him curiously.

"Oh! Oh! I have remembered the main reason why I'm here," the Doctor's eyes travelled around the room, as if afraid someone might be watching him.

"Yes?"

"As far as I know, the Doctor – I mean _him_ \- was supposed to kiss you. Has he?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "We have had quite a discussion on the matter, but no. No kissing."

"I'm almost bursting to fix the situation," the not-exactly-her-Doctor-yet shrugged, fighting hard not to come too close. However safe a place the TARDIS was, there were limits. It was a miracle he was allowed onto the ship at all. "Either way, he _will_ kiss you. At least once. I have been there, my Rose. I _know_. "

"Just once? Must have been quite a life-changing situation," she smiled at the Doctor, meeting the sorrowful look on his face the next moment.

"Oh. I am sorry. I guess I shouldn't have-"

" _I_ shouldn't have, Rose. Should not have gone into what is not- still isn't- my business, or my decision to make."

The human smiled at him understandingly. "I _have_ done this, more than once. Is this why I find your company so pleasant?"

The Doctor was still surprised about how frank she could be. After all, _this_ Rose, even if she was going to become _his_ Rose, was seeing him for the first time in her life. Instead of saying anything, he grinned at her admiringly.

At that moment, the TARDIS began sending unusual signals. "My time's up. I have done enough harm by arriving here," the older Time Lord mused. "I could do something about making you forget our meeting. Probably _should_."

Rose could see he did not want to. "Instead of doing this, Doctor, you could come give me a hug. _At least._ "Unless this isn't allowed?"

It _was_ allowed. Not advised, perhaps, but not dangerous. Still, he was tarrying, as if uncertain, varying ideas rapidly changing in his incomparable Time Lord mind . "I do not want to ruin your relationship with the blue-eyed _me_ ," he muttered instead.

The blonde companion bit her lip. "Too bad in a way it is a one-sided relationship?"

He burst out laughing. "Oh, not again."

"Not again _what_?"

The Time Lord smirked, the gaze of his brown eyes now burning hers. "You two should figure it out eventually, Rose. I'm sure my precious ship will know what to do, as well. Won't you, TARDIS?"

The Doctor was not waiting for any kind of response this time.

"My time's truly up. My younger self cannot stay locked up any longer. Besides, if you're lucky, _Rose Tyler_ , he might have reconsidered the conversation… If not, I'm certain you, being what you are, will think of something."

_Locked-up? In his own ship?_ Her Doctor? The one unable to take any kind of trouble lightly? She giggled. "Yeah?"

He nodded, smirking. "The first thing you should do is go free him. Everything else should arrive eventually," the Gallifreyan eyed her meaningfully, almost succeeding in making her blush. Before she uttered the question out loud, the future-reincarnation of the Time Lord answered it.

"Oh, be sure, the TARDIS will lead you straight to him. For now, forget me. I'll see you when the time comes, _my Rose_." With that, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. To say the least, it felt intimate. The girl was thankful he was gone in moments afterwards.

_Time Lords and their superior physiology…_ Rose smiled to herself, having asked the ship to lead her to the Doctor – preferably as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Seeing his companion coming straight towards him, the Doctor gave her a questioning look, wondering if she knew something he did not. It felt as if the ship had taken Rose's side ever since the girl had left him to dwell on his words. Why else would she be smiling at him?

" _Thank you_ for coming to free me, Rose," he spoke, not without a trace of bitterness. The girl allowed her smile drop. His dark mood was to be expected, but merely seeing it was enough to sadden her. "How- how are you?"

The Doctor shrugged. What was he going to tell her? The truth he himself could not quite resign to? That the seemingly playful suggestion had actually been way more serious than the companion was supposed to think? _Impossible._ He could not. Not when it was clear their travels together could end any day from now.

After several long seconds of heavy silence, he breathed out. "I might have accidentally said something the TARDIS did not like. The ship has been acting weirdly. Haven't you noticed?"

Rose bit her lip, backing away a sigh. If he was going to pretend to have forgotten the ill-fated conversation ever took place, _fine_. She could always keep the very recent meeting to herself. Why fret the Doctor further?

"Nope. Haven't noticed anything. Everything's fine now, though, isn't it?" The human smirked at him.

"It is." The Doctor could not push away a smile. Rose has happened to somehow always brighten his mood. This should have been terrifying – his moods dependent on whether a particular human being was or was not nearby... This did not mean she needed to know it, of course. The worst thing was he has long begun to sense his fair-haired companion has somehow managed to see much more than he wished she would.

What was more, Rose seemed to know just the right way to unsettle him. "Have you, by any chance, seen Jack lately?"

The sincere curiosity burning in her eyes has made the Time Lord roll his eyes. He winced. Rose pretended not to notice.

"Er… no. Why would you need him?"

"No particular reason," she shrugged. "Just…"

"Just _what_ , Rose?"

She sighed. "Do you find it easy? Learning all sorts of incredible things and having no-one to share them with?"

Having met the concerned blue eyes, she realised this was a wrong thing to say. "I don't mean- I have _you_ , Doctor, and-"

"You need someone else."

The conversation was taking a very unpleasant turn. Rose did not care if she seemed glum. "No."

"No?"

"Heavens, Doctor. Could you stop being so incredibly ignorant for once? I am trying to tell you something important!" she glared at him. Fine, this was not how she has originally intended to approach the very fresh, and possibly painful, subject. Of course, nothing _ever_ happened the way it should for them. _Whatever._

He grimaced. "Go on. This is becoming unbelievably interesting." If she wanted to tell him she was leaving…

The blonde could not believe her ears. The Time Lord seemed to be angry. Virulent. What for? With whom? Rose was trying her best to hide her own frustration. Jack was away. This alone should have put the Doctor at ease! "Do you _want_ to hear it, or not?"

He breathed in, ready for anything. "Yes."

Rose knew she was risking every bit of their carefully developed relationship with this, but realised she had no other choice, swallowing her annoyance. "I'm so happy you're still here with me, Doctor!" She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Why? What happened?" The Doctor was eyeing her cautiously, but did not let her go. "I am happy to have you here too, Rose. But don't you think I deserve to at least know what is happening?"

She inhaled his scent - leather, bananas, springtime... And suddenly did not feel half as brave any more.

"I cannot do it. Not without your consent," Rose backed away, sending him an apologetic look.

The Doctor knew he had secretly been hoping for something to happen between them, however impossible or _wrong_ it may be - but her sudden rushing away has surprised him unpleasantly. "What is it?"

"No matter what the _other_ you had said- I _can't_!"

The Doctor breathed out, exasperated. _Of course._ He should have known. The fact the other version of him had come to see Rose hasn't even surprised him.

"He _what_?"

Rose did not get the chance to speak.

"The TARDIS can't have allowed this! This is very, very wrong!" the Time Lord was fuming. How could any of this take place without him knowing? And how was Rose dealing with this?

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked worriedly.

"This has been but an accident, calm down, Doctor," she smiled with a glint in her eyes. Clearly, it was unlikely for the Doctor to ever learn to pilot the TARDIS properly. "He's gone now. Just you and me on board," the companion reminded him.

"Yes?" The Doctor directed his gaze at Rose, grabbing her hand. "Let me tell you, Rose Tyler. Nobody is allowed to mess with my companions. With _you_ , Rose."

The girl grinned at him, her eyes bright. "Yes? Nobody? Not even _you_?"

He grimaced. "This is a different matter entirely. I think I can pretty much guarantee for my other selves to have enough common sense not to fall for companions, thank you very much, Rose."

She shrugged playfully, making the Doctor watch at her even more intently. "Or- has he tried to make use of the situation?"

The companion looked at him searchingly. "What do you-" Then, the realisation hit her, and she smirked. While she was never aiming for this effect purposefully, seeing the Doctor so protective – _jealous_ \- of anybody else spending time with her was making her ridiculously happy.

"Oh... No! He has hugged me, that was all. Nothing else," the blonde assured him. "Why would I get involved with someone I see for the first time in my life?"

The Doctor shrugged, not entirely convinced. "Yeah?"

"Really. _I_ have asked for the hug. He had been afraid to say a wrong word, let alone touch me," she assured. "No more talking about him, right?"

"I need to know, Rose. What was it he has told you?" The Time Lord believed he would feel better knowing… The Londoner rolled her eyes at him, a playful smirk on her lips. "Sure, I don't see why not. We were talking about the very same thing you had very successfully talked your way out of earlier."

 _Ah._ His pink and yellow human was still smirking at him. The alien was watching her languorously. "Let's make this clear once and for all, Rose… I don't suppose you want to kiss me because of something else than mere curiosity. Am I right?"

She froze. It was impossible to say where this was leading them. "Must I answer?"

"Yes or no?"

The pressure was the very last thing Rose needed. She was getting more and more annoyed by the second. "You are _not_. This is where this meaningless chat ends. I'll go prepare myself a cuppa."

_Not right? What, then?_

The Gallifreyan did not feel like letting go of the subject, determined to get as much information out of her as he could. "Why is this meaningless?"

Rose sighed. "Because you keep going around this _kissing_ in circles, and it maddens me."

"Everybody keeps talking about it, Rose. Jack. Your mother. Your boyfriend. My other self. And _you_."

She groaned inwardly. To think it has all started so naturally, only to turn into pointless bickering… The girl was no longer sure if losing her determination was such a bad outcome.

"Mickey- he's not-" Rose shook her head.

"Rose Tyler. I need to hear a proper reason."

_A reason to what? To why he was not right with his guesses?_

"You are the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords. Think." The disillusionment in the look she gave him before leaving for the kitchen was devastating.

Thinking was what the alien tried to do. But every single reasonable thought was washed away by the emotions that have been burning in her wide hazel eyes. It took a shamelessly long amount of time for him to run over the very recent talk with his companion. Particularly when she-

It took him less than humanly possible to find her.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS kitchen noiselessly, his quiet voice startling her. "Wait a moment, Rose. Were you about to _kiss_ me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ninth Doctor's behaviour in this chapter has caused quite a fuss among reviewers when it was first posted on another website. OOC and what not. Keep in mind he is... well. It will be more or less explained further in the story.

**Chapter 6**

Rose did not turn around to face him.

The Doctor smirked to himself. The fact she was holding her breath was as good confirmation as any. "Why hadn't you?" Rose gulped audibly, but went out of the room, ignoring both him and the cup she had been holding.

Incredible, overly stubborn human being… The Time Lord was following her. "You can't simply leave whenever you please."

She shook her head, incredulous. " _Can't_ I?"

The Doctor cursed himself inwardly for his stupidity. "This is not what I meant, Rose Tyler. You just happen to be the most jeopardy-friendly human I have ever known," he spoke silently. "I can't allow myself lose you." Rose still has not turned towards him, but smiled. "I'm not leaving. Just refuse to get involved in this again."

"Does your plan include never looking me in the eye again? Because I really don't think it would do any good for our communication."

"Yes, I suppose it wouldn't," she spoke, her teeth clenched in desperation. "Now, I really need to have my cuppa." If Rose was aware of one thing, it was that the unbearable tension was very likely going to kill her any moment. "Would you mind letting me pass?"

_I_ would _mind, very much._ "I'll never understand you humans," the Doctor grimaced. "You seem to never make up your mind about anything," with that, he placed the still steaming cup of tea in front of her, which Rose took from him, a sour expression on her face.

"Just so you don't have to go looking for it," the Time Lord winked at her.

"Yeah… Thanks." She could only hope the alien would forget the almost-kiss incident soon. "I still can't say how you'd done this little trick with the cup," Rose smiled, ready to keep his mind on anything but the foolish step she'd almost made.

"Ah. That. Time Lord physiology," the Gallifreyan smirked. Having met an eye-roll from her side, he shrugged. "Fine. Having quick reflexes helps a great deal."

The fair-haired human grinned at him. "Yes?"

"Naturally. But I was hoping to have a different sort of conversation with you."

Rose was watching him warily, trying to think about everything but the _important_ things. However, the thoughtful smile on his lips promised her the subject has not been forgotten. She averted her eyes. The Doctor was _not_ going to learn anything of her feelings from her. She was a Tyler, and knew what keeping her dignity meant. Mum would be proud! Rose licked her lower lip in concentration, before realising the Time Lord's eyes were on her the whole time, his smile even wider now.

"What is it?" she did not bother hiding her annoyance from him.

"Er… Nothing," he shrugged. "I was merely wondering-" _How much longer it would take for either of us to break._ The Doctor was aware of the tension just as well.

"Wondering about what?" Annoyed, yet genuinely curious… The one and only, Rose Tyler.

He was still watching her intently, unable to word his thoughts. "Where are we going to next? You happen to make some brilliant choices," for him, it seemed like a worthy compliment, yet Rose only sighed.

"Nowhere. We're waiting for Jack." … _and that's final_ , the alien smirked.

This is new," she shrugged. "Be sure you don't change your mind in two seconds. I am waiting for him, too, as a matter of fact." 

"Fine," he relented. "As I was about to say-" The Doctor stopped, very aware of the very easily diminishable proximity between them. This young blonde woman was subconsciously worsening the situation, particularly when she giggled, and the tip of her tongue flashed between her teeth. Honestly, it seemed like his demise was merely seconds away now. The very clever and very reasonable _Time Lords don't fall in love_ rule was long since put to dust, as was the _other_ one. _No falling for companions._ Not even the brave, intelligent, compassionate- and oh, so very beautiful blonde human with glorious, shining, knowing eyes and lips that seemed so very, very kissable…

_Gods._ Time Lords were supposed to be above all the _love_ nonsense! Too bad… too bad it was too late for him to turn back already. The worst thing was he did not want to be kept away from the now grinning human any longer… The Doctor prayed to whatever deity he could recall his face was not as ashamedly purple as the alien believed he could very well be.

Judging from the giggling companion, this had to be the case. "I am not asking you what sort of thoughts you are having, Doctor…"

"But you'd like to know." He shrugged.

Rose fussed. "Nope- well, yes… but- what was it you were determined to talk to me about?"

"About the things you don't say, Rose Tyler. "Why had you suddenly abandoned the very appealing – for humans, anyway – intention of finishing with simply giving me the kiss? Research or not?

Rose's eyes widened. "Apparently, to use your own words – kissing is appealing _for humans_. Not to you, one above it all," she pulled a wry face. "And I'm fine with it, honestly. I understand your reasoning now. Can we be done with the subject already?"

"I don't think so," the Doctor smiled at her softly. "Honestly, you are making all the wrong conclusions."

"Yeah?" Rose bit her thumb, somewhat concerned. It could very well have been something she had said… or had _not_. "This conversation confuses me."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know it's a lie." The companion was curious, even somehow expectant in getting to see where this was leading them.

The Doctor replayed some of their previous conversations in his mind, stopping at all the right details, and sent her a wide grin. _Rose wanted to kiss him._ Was not against it, at least.

"You are my companion, and my best friend, Rose."

The human was following the Time Lord's words – and the movement of the lips uttering them – with the utmost attention.

"Therefore, you should know about the limits in relationships between the Time Lords and their companions, mostly human-"

Was he coming back to telling her the very same thing again? Rose mused, but then caught a glimpse in his eyes, and stopped herself from rolling hers.

"I dare say we do enjoy each other's company quite a lot, too, not even when we're fighting evil or fixing things…"

Rose was smiling at him dreamily now. Whatever this was, it had to mean something positive…

"I think we could actually ignore these rules for once."

Her eyes were suddenly wide, her mouth agape.

"I mean it, Rose Tyler. As long as you are not against this incredible possibility, which you probably _are_ –" the alien backed away a sigh. "We could always continue our travels as before, which is perhaps for the best-"

She was staring at him, incredulous. "Doctor-"

He was waiting patiently for her reply, however painful it might be to hear it. The only one Time Lord in existence – he was used to all kinds of denial. At least then no Gallifreyan rules would be broken.

"Doctor... I am not entirely certain of what you are suggesting… but I am willing to break any and every of those silly rules you speak about."

"Really?" the Doctor's facial expression was a mixture of hope, relief and incredulity. Because Rose did not dare to interpret it any further. "This means-"

"Our relationship, it has long since become more than mere friendship, don't you reckon, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes," he grinned at her, the look in his eyes giving away just what that one unidentified feeling was.

Rose wrapped her arms around him, trying to find any traces of reluctance in the depths of his tantalisingly blue eyes.

"So we _are_ coming up to the kiss, after all," he smiled at the girl, watching her hopefully.

Instead of responding verbally, she connected her lips to his, this time feeling and knowing she had the Doctor's permission – or was it his unworded request?

The Doctor was delighted to discover Rose's lips happened to be _very_ kissable, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

The Doctor broke away from her, before the kiss became something more than a symbolic gesture of friendship. Rose pushed away a heavy sigh about to have escaped her lips. She should have expected something like this.

"There. Is your scientific curiosity satisfied?"

 _No!_ "Just about," she bit her lip, not daring to look him in the eye. It seemed the Time Lord would rather pretend the kiss – no, it was hardly a kiss at all - did not take place. While it saddened her, Rose Marion Tyler was better than allowing this break her. After all, what was a kiss to a Time Lord? Maybe it bore no significance to them at all? Just a silly human whim, perhaps. She supposed every little word of his could be justified in a way too complicated for someone as plain as her to understand. _So be it._

The Doctor cleared his throat, sensing her uneasiness. "I'm really sorry, Rose. We should probably remain like this. I don't know what has come over me."

She shrugged, giving him a bland smile. Rose was not as stupid as to believe anything like this was ever going to happen again. "You don't have to-"

"No, wait. I _have_ to say it. I am afraid this- I don't think a kiss was a good idea in the first place."

 _Kiss?_ The momentary brushing of their lips was hardly anything she would take for a step forward… It was very likely the Time Lord did not think anything of it either.

She but eyed him warily. "Whatever you think is best."

"Yeah." The Doctor slapped himself inwardly at his inability… his fear to take chances. But he could not ruin the young girl's life simply because- because-

He had destroyed too many lives already. There was no way he was going to allow Rose fall into the list.

"We will simply forget this unwelcome detour of ours, yeah? I'll be in my room. Thanks for the tea, Doctor," Rose hoped the expression of her face was void of the things she felt at that moment.

She rushed back to her room without looking back, almost bumping into Captain Jack.

"Hey, Rosie! Missed you!" he looked at her searchingly. "Another quarrel?"

"Don't ask."

"I _am_ going to ask, and you know it," the Captain smirked. "Spill it, dear! If anything, I can shame him."

"I'm fairly certain there's no need of this," Rose muttered. She did not want for the Doctor to feel bad about any of the things he'd said or done – _almost_. If it meant she'd have to push her own feelings away to the farthest part of her mind – fine. As if she were not used to it already.

Jack shrugged, deciding to begin from afar. "How's the _kiss_ thing going?"

Rose stared at him. Just his talent to touch upon all the painful matters at once. "A kiss is in no way a declaration of feelings," Rose snapped bitterly.

"Oh, but it _is_! In most cases for you 21st century humans- Oh. You _have_ talked him into it, then? Was it a snog, or?"

Jack was suddenly hugely curious, an appreciative grin on his face.

"Can we _not_ talk about it?"

The Captain could see Rose was upset and in need to let it out. "You know you _want_ to."

"All I can say is the Doctor broke away from me and said was a bad idea altogether," Rose smiled wryly, not even bothering to hide her sadness.

"Why doesn't this surprise me, I wonder," he rolled his eyes.

"You know what hurts the most, Jack? I have had this feeling we were something more… I've even told him so, he smiled... and then ran away," she snuffled.

"I think this Time Lord needs to be reminded of several things, Rosie. It's not you who is the problem here," he assured.

"No," the Doctor's voice almost made Rose jump in surprise.

"Stalking, are we?" Jack grimaced. "Can't we have a normal conversation for once? Without you arriving at the most inappropriate places?"

The Time Lord paid no mind to the disapproving tone of Jack's voice. "I know what you have in mind, and it's settled."

"What is? For whom? You, Rose or me?"

"Not you, Jack Harkness."

 _Obviously._ The once-Time Agent shrugged, already used to it. "It's all about you and Rose, then. Do you want me to leave?"

The alien eyed Jack menacingly, yet his lips formed a soundless _please_.

"This is the _last_ time I am leaving you two to bicker for no apparent reason," Jack glowered at the Doctor. "Tell me everything that happens, Rose. I am not letting this unworthy Time Lord make you sad again," he assured her, before leaving.

"I am not ready for returning to any of this," Rose spoke tiredly, meeting the Doctor's apologetic look. "Say what you need to say, and be done with it as soon as possible. Please."

"It _hurts_ you, Rose. We must talk about it right away."

"I don't want to."

She did not deny the fact she was hurt, which has but tripled the Time Lord's sense of guilt.

"It was my mistake. Not yours."

"A mistake's a mistake all the same, yeah?" Rose breathed out.

" _My_ mistake. Not yours," the Doctor repeated, wrapping his arms around her. "I shouldn't have done something so incredibly, incredibly stupid as allowing you to-"

 _Allowing me to expect for the impossible?_   The Londoner averted her eyes, unable to hide her disillusion from him, but not daring to speak.

He did not speak either. How could he? After having shattered her hopes like this?

The one brutally interrupting the tension-filled silence was none other than Jack Harkness, having entered the room without explanation. "I need to talk to Rose," Jack said, his glare only meant for the Doctor. Knowing him, the almost-intimate hug meant nothing. "Care to move away?"

The Time Lord moved away without objection.

The disdainful look on Jack's face was bothering Rose. It was not the Doctor's fault he could not adapt to traditions alien to him… She gulped, trying to push the memories away.

"He can stay," the blonde said dryly.

"Are you sure?" The Captain was not convinced, not with the visible sadness in her eyes.

"Yes," Rose assured him with an unnaturally big smile.

Jack could not back away a frustrated sigh. At least she was good at pretending. But weren't they both?

He nodded, but spoke solely to Rose."I did not know you were modelling? A gorgeous photo, that! Shiny! What exactly is the thing you're advertising? And what does _Bad Wolf_ stand for? Is it the company's title, or your alias?"

Both Rose and the Doctor stared at Jack with equal dread. For a brief moment, the Captain could see just how unbelievably similar the human and the Time Lord were.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"As if I did not have enough trouble…" Rose whined. The Doctor's concerned look travelled between the real Rose and the one in the life-sized poster. Gorgeous, yes. But there was something more to it… it was terrifying. The Time Lord kept his mouth shut. There was one person he knew that could explain it – his other self. But intentionally causing paradoxes like that was dangerous. Maybe his fair-haired companion would know. Maybe it was all just a silly human joke! Even if merely looking at the photo was making his hair stand on end.

No ordinary photo should do that. Not to humans, even less to the Time Lords. The unpleasant possibility of facing _himself_ again has suddenly begun to look like a necessity. But first…

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Do you know something about this, Rose?"

"I can't say," she muttered.

"What is it, Rosie? Do you have some secret twin, or…?" The Captain tried to jest. "We all have our secrets, it's perfectly all right to keep something from those you don't trust," he glared at the Doctor, who seemingly paid no attention to him. Under any other circumstances, though-

Rose said nothing.

The Doctor could not allow this. It was unlike the human to remain so terrifyingly quiet, her look fixed on the poster. "You can't or you _won't_?"

"Both. Or neither."

He sighed. "Is this _you_ on the photo, Rose?"

"I- I think so."

The Time Lord rolled his eyes. "Which means?"

"I need to have a closer look."

"Feel free." As if she hadn't been staring at the poster all this time… All three of them were, if he was being honest. Jack – out of sheer interest. Both Rose and the Doctor could see – could _feel_ something was wrong with the thing. _Wrong_ and Rose should never have been allowed close contact, but this was just a picture. A suspicious thing, sure-

All three of them started as a familiar figure – for two of them, at least - materialised out of thin air, just in time to grab Rose by the hand and away from the poster, shaking his head, only letting go of Rose when she was far away from the photo. "Sorry 'bout that, Rose," the already familiar version of the Doctor muttered. His attention was on the other Doctor the next moment.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he glared at- _well_ – himself.

The blue-eyed Doctor thundered back. "What do _you_ think you're doing?" It was unlikely his manners have improved with the regeneration.

The Captain shrugged to himself. "Am I not allowed to know what-"

"No!" Both versions of the Doctor and Rose shouted at the same time.

Jack's eyes widened. "Rose?"

The girl shrugged. "This has something to do with _me_ ," she motioned at the poster. "And with them, I suppose…"

"Should I leave?" the Captain's creative mind has come up with several versions of why Rose would need to stay with the Time Lord and that other, unbelievably handsome one.

"Get out, Jack Harkness," the unfamiliar guy addressed him with certainty.

Jack recognised the look at once, but said nothing, getting back to the TARDIS instead. _Must be something_ very _bad_ , he reasoned, having decided his human mind was too plain to even consider thinking about it further.

"Rose," the brown-eyed Doctor addressed her with concern. "Has the poster, other than appearing suspiciously familiar, caused you any unusual unease?"

"Other than luring me to get inside of it? No."

The Doctor in leather stared at her. "It did that and you did not think about telling me about it?"

The other one sighed heavily. "You should be thankful I was there just in time to save Rose! She hasn't really had any time to tell you."

He rolled his eyes instead. " _What_ is that thing? You should know!"

"This is a different parallel. Can't say much. But Bad Wolf is already here, which means-"

"Stop. I don't need to know!"

"Not even if I told you your ending is a very pleasant one?"

"That's a relief," the younger Time Lord grimaced at the Doctor who seemed strangely overexcited barely by standing there. And he was going to become _him_ , oh dear. One gets used to _everything_ , of course. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Wait," there was no way the big-eared Doctor was going to let him go like this. "I need to know, as Rose either doesn't know or doesn't say," he eyed the strangely quiet companion searchingly. "What is Bad Wolf?"

"We aren't supposed to know that yet, yeah?" Rose spoke uncertainly, feeling tension surrounding the two incarnations of the Doctor. "I'll just- leave you to it, okay?" Not waiting for a response, she disappeared into the TARDIS.

* * *

The younger Time Lord glared at the brown-eyed one. "Now that we're alone… admit it. You know I wouldn't have behaved so foolishly around poor Rose, not ever! What have you _done_? Why?" _How?_

His other- self grimaced. "I see it now – it was stupid of me to even _try_ to open your eyes, you grumpy old-"

The short-haired Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's not even your time yet. You are free to talk of all this amorous nonsense to her – to _my_ Rose – but only after _this_ me is gone! Putting thoughts into my head, words into my mouth… You'd have been executed back home for this!"

"Impossible. We are one and the same person!"

"We're not. _I_ would never do that," The Doctor's blue eyes blazed with despite.

"… and we love one and the same human," the older Time Lord finished.

"I still can think of no way how you'd put these silly ideas into my mind," an admission followed.

"Rose has asked me-"

"Leave Rose out of this!"

The older Doctor shook his head, continuing the sentence, "if giving me a hug was permitted in that unbelievable situation. I could not have missed the opportunity to do what was supposed to make _everything_ better. For you. For Rose. I knew you'd share a hug eventually." A touch is all that's needed to transfer whatever, particularly when the feeling for you and for me is the same.

The Doctor in leather was fuming. "For me. For Rose. You know your silly stratagem has had quite the opposite effect! And what has given you the right to shamelessly enter a poor human's mind?!" The thought of addressing the Shadow Proclamation about this was gone from his thoughts almost as soon as it appeared. He'd be locked up in some asylum for this, with his future incarnation grinning at him foolishly.

"If Rose were but a human, I wouldn't have risked that, in the first place."

"Do you know something I don't? Wait! Have _you_ dared to change her nature in some way?!" The younger Time Lord was beginning to dislike his overexcited further incarnation more and more.

"I haven't." The brown-eyed Doctor shook his head.

"But Rose is no longer human?" He was incredulous, taking it for a bad joke.

The said human happened to come out just at that moment, shaking her head. "Are you two done yet? I cannot actually listen to Jack's stories forever, can I?"

Wide grins appeared on the Time Lords' faces.

"We haven't finished the discussion, but I must leave! Keep an eye on her... and on Bad Wolf. Bye for now, Rose Tyler!" The Time Lord was gone from their sight in seconds... leaving the short-haired alien a lot of unanswered questions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

"Bye for now," the younger version of the Doctor mocked, annoyed. "What gives him the right?"

Rose shrugged, hiding her amusement well. "I am still your companion. Not his. No need to get touchy."

"So now _I_ am to blame?" He spoke before thinking.

She averted her eyes. "Turning tables, are we now, Doctor?"

He groaned.

Rose was having none of it. The day has been exhausting. Possibly not to her alone. All she could think of at that moment was her very comfortable, very warm and very enticing bed.

"The moment you feel like discussing something with an ape again, find me. Better yet, make that tomorrow. I'm off to bed." _Where no-one will disturb me. No Time Lords and no Casanovas._ She knew the TARDIS would gladly keep her away from them both for as long as she needed it.

Before leaving, Rose turned at him, having remembered something else. "Be careful and keep away from that poster, though. I have no wish to lose you to some seductress, you hear, Doctor?"

"Is this how you see yourself, Rose?" The Doctor smirked at her, earning a glare from the girl. It was only so much she could do before she closed the door without a sound.

The sleep did not come for a long while. Her mind seemed to have been returning to that photo outside. Was that her? If so, was that a photo from the past? Maybe from some of the parties she used to attend with her friends? No. That much, she would certainly remember. Of course, the terrifying possibility of it being from her future sounded even worse.

Strangely, even in dreams she could see only the glowing version of herself from the poster.

_Keep away. Keep away for as much as you can. But when you do, be brave and prepared._

Rose got up at once, startled. She was not used to hearing voices. Especially not something so clear. "Is there anyone in here?" The human spoke bravely.

_I am here to protect my Doctor. And you, golden girl._

Rose remembered the Doctor kept reminding her his TARDIS could not be invaded or destroyed. Without conscious knowledge, she exhaled in relief, albeit she kept her guard on.

_You know who I am, Rose Tyler._ An amused sound followed. One she knew so well. But the TARDIS was not supposed to communicate with her with words, right?

_I am spending some of my energy to translate my words to your language. Nothing unheard of_ , the ship giggled.

"Why now?" Rose wondered. She might have enjoyed some of this before, especially after-

_It_ does _exhaust my systems, golden girl. Go to bed. I'll try to keep your Bad Wolf dreams at bay for now._

Something was off, Rose could see as much. Something bad enough to have made the TARDIS employ human communication.

"No, tell me!" She insisted. "Or show me, yeah?"

"Things are changing, wolf girl. But you must live through them without any assistance. Not mine. Not the Doctor's."

_So Bad Wolf_ is _me._ She sighed, not really surprised. Terrified, yes...

"That's about all I can tell you, child." _Go to sleep. Try to forget this._

Before Rose knew it, she was fast asleep on her very longed-for bed.

* * *

A loud knocking on her door has barely made her turn on the other side. No-one was going to disturb her sleep. Not so soon! "Get lost," she mumbled with her face buried into the pillow. "'M trying to sleep!"

Jack glared at the Time Lord. "What have you done to her? I can distinctly remember she has not bothered locking her door before!"

"Oi! Keep the sound down!" Rose realised falling asleep again was an impossibility now. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Just about time for you to get your gorgeous arse right here, Rosie!" Rose rolled her eyes at him.

The Doctor sent Jack a murderous glare. "Even if she has been sleeping for seventeen hours – more or less – you have _no_ right-"

"I can only wonder how you haven't broken her room apart at this point," the Captain snorted.

The Doctor's words seemed to have hit her only then. _Seventeen hours?_

_Sorry about that, Rose_ , the ship sent her.

Rose slapped the door to her en-suite with a bang for a response. She was not angry. Least of all at the TARDIS… But an unuttered question was burning within her all the same. Something must have happened while she has been sleeping… It was apparently not meant for her to see. Someone was bound to explain everything to her, yet Rose was purposefully taking considerably more time in the bathroom than usual. If all she were to get were those currents of tension suddenly so painfully familiar to her again…

"Finally, there you are!" The Time Lord addressed her with unhidden bitterness the moment she left her room. "The TARDIS has served you breakfast… but it's closer to supper now, anyway-"

Jack Harkness patted Rose on the shoulder. "Never mind him. I'm sure a cup of coffee is waiting for ya wherever you take your breakfast, yeah?"

"Supper," the Time Lord almost snarled at Jack. Not at her, Rose sighed in relief.

"A human. Just a stupid ape, remember?" The pink and yellow girl smiled at the Doctor, ready to do anything to make him lose the grumpiness he was broadcasting.

"More like a dormouse," the Doctor shrugged at her, but a smile has enlightened his face at the silly comparison.

"Maybe," Rose agreed with a smirk, while sipping her _morning_ coffee. "Am I supposed to know what has happened while I was sleeping?" _For something must have._

"Other than the Doctor burning his fingers continually while working on something under the TARDIS console?" Jack grinned. "Not much."

"You're supposed to be more careful than that!" Rose looked at him, amusement in her eyes.

_Not when the ship apparently harbours some grudge against me._ The Gallifreyan shook it away. "Any particular spot you'd like to visit, Rose?"

Jack was both annoyed and amused. The latter more so. "He never gives me this question. Care to tell me why? No, don't," the ex-Time Agent stopped her with a wave of his hand. "It's because you are Rose. His fantastic, blonde, _human_ companion," the Captain answered the Time Lord's glare with a smug grin.

"It's because all you care to visit are interplanetary brothels," the Doctor shrugged, glad to hear Rose giggle at that.

"I'll have you know I'd been to a great deal of those!" The Captain eyed them both smugly.

Rose sighed at him, having cleared her throat the next moment instead. "As I'd have apparently ruined your day already – you are free to make the choice, Doctor."

"Oh. I have been thinking about researching something close this time. In fact, it's something seen out of your window, Rose!" The Doctor's excitement would have been contagious, had she not guessed where this was going beforehand.

The Londoner gaped at him with wide eyes, which the Time Lord has only taken as a sign of approval. "I have been considering this in all the empty hours of you _sleeping_ ," he could not back away a grimace at that, "but you are here at last, seemingly as much in the mood as I am to discover new things… So, with you by my side, I have been thinking of investigating this Bad Wolf phenomenon further," he grinned.

Rose stared at him as if he were mad.

"No."

He stared back at her, hurt.

"No," she repeated more firmly. "Everyone warns you to keep away, and you still-"

"Precisely, Rose Tyler. Pretty Boy's words are nothing but words," he eyed her smugly.

Rose fought the wish to roll her eyes at the Doctor.

"What about the TARDIS forbidding you to?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

The Doctor stared at her, disbelieving. "What does the TARDIS have to do with _any_ of this? She is sentient, surely, but the old girl would never…"

"Communicate verbally with _someone as plain as me?_

"The ship was _never_ programmed to be able to communicate verbally. You're having me on, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor hated to admit it, but there have always been things about his clever vessel not even he, its proud owner – has known… Although the ship has clearly had quite a different opinion about who belonged to whom, giving him quite a smack in his mind.

"Are you coming, Rose?" He ignored the warning. That must have been just another of the old girl's _know-it-all_ moments.

An annoyed bleep.

"No." Rose was persistent. "And neither should you."

"Ahem." Jack interrupted. "Care to cease with the quarrelling for once, people? Or do you want me to call Mickey, Doc? He might brighten your mood just enough, while Rose and I go watch some romantic movie in the media room? Cuddling included?"

That has had just the effect the Captain wished it would. "Not in a million years!"

 _Ha!_ "Because she is _your_ Rose, right, Doc? And you wouldn't bear someone like the dashing, _sexy_ , irresistible Captain Jack Harkness borrowing her for the night?"

This was getting out of hand. Maddening Rose Tyler was never a good idea.

"Oi! I am still here! And if I choose to watch a film… I'll do so on my own, thanks. "

The Time Lord shrugged with a feigned nonchalance. "All right. I'm going to investigate on my own, then."

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next and counting the passing seconds in his head. _One. Two. Three-_

"Don't you think I'm going to leave you alone with Rose, _Captain_. You are coming with me," the Doctor grunted in a commanding voice.

Jack slipped a wink Rose's way. "Sure, but… Isn't _Rosie_ the key figure in all this _Bad Wolf_ mess? What's the point of us going if she isn't joining us? "

"Rose refuses to even get close to that _thing_. _This other version of me has forbidden her to._ The alien could not shake away the alluring idea that this has only been yet another reason for them to go.

"It's not like I would force her upon it," he said instead.

But the Doctor has been _burning_ to know. Surely, and most likely, this hasn't been half as dangerous as Pretty Boy has attempted to portray it. Maybe, if he tried to approach it when everybody was asleep…

 _Too much in a hurry to die, are you, Doctor?_ The aforementioned lad was on the TARDIS the next moment. The younger Doctor has almost snarled at him. _Can't you leave us alone for once?_

Both Rose and Jack backed away in surprise. Things were falling apart sooner than expected. That much was obvious.

"Don't mind me. Rose, Captain," the other Doctor sent them a blinding grin. "It seems to me one of us is putting too much at risk."

The fair-haired companion grabbed the ex-Time Agent by the hand and pulled him out of the room. "It's for the better," she assured him. "Trust me."

The short-haired Time Lord was boiling with rage. This plan of his was supposed to be settled quietly and peacefully! With no Pretty Boys disturbing it! Strangely, the TARDIS was quiet. _What, in Rassilon's name, are you doing here? Again?_ How many more times would he need to bear with the other him entering – no, shamelessly _materialising_ aboard _his_ ship?

The other Time Lord was merely watching him intently, saying nothing. This has only infuriated the big-eared Doctor further. _Really?_ _Don't you have your own TARDIS to cause trouble in? Your own_ Rose _, now that we're at it?_

When the older him finally worded his thoughts, it was done quietly and with obvious resignation. "I have done all I could. With as little interference as I could. I am off to have a private word with Rose now, if you don't mind, _Grumpy_."

Rose's first Doctor shrugged at the other one. He did mind, but there was no chance he would show it to _that_ one. "That is, if she is not otherwise occupied with Jack Harkness," a biting bitter comment followed.

"We'll see about that," the familiar blinding grin was once again on Pretty Boy's face…

_Ugh. How much more annoying-_

_Calm down. This is the last time I'm coming here with you still in this body._

Fantastic. "What about Rose? When I'm gone, what's going to happen to her?" The Doctor's Northern accent did nothing to mask his sincere worry over his companion.

"What do you think?" The bloody _intruding_ Doctor has dared to _wink_ at him! Who was he? Jack 2.0?

"I pity your Rose," the Ninth Doctor shrugged at him instead.

" _Our_ Rose," he corrected patiently. "Or have you forgotten the undeniable fact she is and has always been the very same person? No matter the regeneration?"

"From the tiniest glimpse of the Rose I had seen with you… she was what? Completely smitten with you? The Rose in my TARDIS would never-"

This was going nowhere. The Time Lord in a brown suit exhaled, his resignation returning. "Goodbye, Doctor."

Before returning to his TARDIS, the Doctor waved at Rose.

"Rose… if you absolutely cannot talk him off this adventure so close to home… don't bother."

"Wait, Doctor! What am I to do? What is going to happen to us? To the Doctor? To me? To Jack?"

"Honestly? I don't have a bleeping idea," he smirked at her. "See you soon, love." And with that, he was gone.

Rose was ready to kick, punch or break something. Anything. The sense of adventure was coloured with fear and determination all of a sudden.

Not wishing to return to her stubborn Time Lord, she went into the library instead. But her mind was too shaken to concentrate on anything.

Unable to sleep, which has been only natural, Rose went looking for the Doctor. She has come up on Jack instead. The charming human Captain was on alert at once.

"Rose. What are you doing here?"

"Or should I give you the same question, Jack?"

"Oh, I was merely looking at some titles I might want to read-"

"Your very own collection of selected themed heavily-sexualised novels," Rose rolled her eyes at him. _More like pornography_. "Sure thing."

To his honour, Jack has had the decency to blush. "Look, Rosie, let's not talk about it right now. Have you seen the Doctor?"

"Oh, there you are! Let's go now! Are you sure you don't want to join us, Rose?"

It was dark outside… but the Bad Wolf Rose kept alluring them just the same. The TARDIS was no longer encouraging the companion to stop the Doctor. What had to happen, was going to happen.

"Someone has to be here to save you, after all," Rose exhaled, accepting the Doctor's hand, being pulled into an unfamiliar dark place, with both the Time Lord and the human by her side. It was strange how responsible she was suddenly feeling over these two men.

The TARDIS was feeling responsible for them all.

* * *

Only after Rose has opened her eyes did she realise what has taken place. The Bad Wolf. The Daleks. The kiss. And then, nothing but the loving tearful smile from the brown-eyed Doctor. One she knew and loved so well.

"Welcome back, Rose Tyler."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
